


caught in the act

by EvanesDust, Jmeelee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Everyone Is Alive, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Laura Hale Appreciation Week, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, bickering besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: Laura will never look at her black leather sofa the same way again, which is a tragedy because it’s her favorite place in the whole apartment to drift off to sleep in the middle of a Netflix movie. “What the hell is this?!”Her voice cracks through the air like a whip, rattling the old window panes in their chipped-paint frames, and Stiles jerks back, limbs flailing as he falls off the couch. His elbow smacks off the IKEA coffee table on his quick journey to the hardwood floor. “Fuck!”





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> another one for laura hale appreciation week. today's theme is bickering besties! thoughts of what laura would think if she found out that derek and stiles were secretly dating danced in my brain and because she's my favorite sterek crack dealer, i just had to grab [jmeelee](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Laura will never look at her black leather sofa the same way again, which is a tragedy because it’s her favorite place in the whole apartment to drift off to sleep in the middle of a Netflix movie. “What the _ hell _ is this?!”  
  
Her voice cracks through the air like a whip, rattling the old window panes in their chipped-paint frames, and Stiles jerks back, limbs flailing as he falls off the couch. His elbow smacks off the IKEA coffee table on his quick journey to the hardwood floor. “_Fuck!” _  
  
Derek raises a brow at his sister and sits up, tugging his shirt hem down his stomach and lifting his hips to zip his jeans. “What are you doing home so early?” he asks, a little too calm for her liking as he reaches down to help Stiles off the floor. His eyes drift toward the digital clock on the end table. “You’re supposed to be in class.”  
  
Daggers shoot across the room from her narrowed eyes, impaling Stiles, who rubs at his sore elbow. He sheepishly tries to avoid her gaze, brown eyes skipping across potted house plants and framed photos like pebbles on a lake until he meets her stare with a sunken expression. “Stiles!” she admonishes. 

Long fingers flicker over Stiles's cheeks and neck, scratching at the pale skin, a self-soothing tendency she knows he tries to avoid unless he’s really anxious. She almost feels bad for reacting so poorly, until she vividly recalls the scene she just witnessed, of her best friend on his knees, mouth wrapped around her brother’s — _ Nope_! Not going there.

“So, uh—” His voice is sand-paper rough, and she mock gags. “Surprise?” 

Her mouth drops open. “My brother?” she screeches. “My _ baby _ brother?!”

“Uh, for the record, he is _ not _ a baby.” Stiles has the audacity to snickers, poorly covering it with a cough, cheeks reddening when Derek rolls his eyes and groans. “He’s all of five minutes younger than you.”

“Doesn’t matter! He’s _ my _ brother! You’re _ my _ best friend! This is not a thing that should happen! _ Ever_.” 

_ But...Why not_? her mind questions as soon as the words leave her mouth. Stiles shoots a helpless, questioning look at Derek, which her brother answers with a one-shoulder shrug, tilting his head in Laura’s direction. Stiles squints. Derek nods again. A whole conversation is happening before her eyes, the kind of non-verbal communication she’s witnessed her parents use, the kind she’s used with Stiles for years. It happens, she thinks, when you really _ know _ someone. Laura knows Stiles. She knows Derek, some days better than he knows himself. And, obviously, these two know exactly who they want to be with. It’s kind of sickening, actually. 

She turns around, walking into the kitchen. When they’d first rented the apartment, the open floor plan had been a bonus. Now, there’s nowhere she can go to escape the scene in front of her. She walks around the counter, using the island as a buffer between her and the lovebirds, grabs an orange from the fruit bowl, digging into the rind with her fingernails, the scent of citrus unfurling in the air. 

The silent conversation concludes with Stiles shooting to his feet, shoulders squared. He straightens his shirt. “And why not?” Stiles storms up to the island, a fierce look in his eyes that she hasn’t seen since third grade when Stiles declared Lydia his soulmate. _ How times have changed. _ A finger is held up like he’s marking off bullet points in a debate. All he needs is a podium. _ Oh, Lord. _ “First of all, Derek is his own person. He can and _ should _ be able to decide who he wants to date.” Another finger goes up. “Secondly, I’m a pretty amazing person, hence the best friend status. You should be _ thrilled_! And on another—”

Laura holds up a hand to stop him. If she doesn’t, she knows Stiles will filibuster until she agrees with him, simply for some blessed silence. She loves Stiles. She loves her brother. And if she’s completely honest, Stiles is totally Derek’s type. It’s a wonder it took them this long to get together. 

She sighs heavily, the sound of a woman regretting all her life’s choices. “I mean, seriously? The _ couch_?! I sit on that. Take it to your room next time, Derek.”

“Wait, what?” The words echo between Stiles and Derek as they look up in unison. Laura pops an orange wedge into her mouth to keep from smiling.  
  
Stiles takes a step around the island, one hand raking through his disheveled hair. Derek was probably pulling it earlier. _ Gross_. “His room? You sounded mad before, but now you sound like you’re okay with this?” His head quirks to the side, brows furrowed in confusion. “Which is it?” 

“Listen up, because I’m only saying this once. If you-” she throws an orange slice at Stiles- “hurt my baby brother, I will never forgive you. I don’t care how many years we’ve been friends. And Derek,” she throws the remaining half of the orange at his face. It bounces off his forehead. “Stiles and I have been friends since elementary school. He has the biggest, most loyal heart of anyone I’ve ever known. Take care of it and treat him right.” She grabs another piece of fruit from the bowl, an apple this time. 

A devious smile plays at the corner of Stiles's lips, and Laura knows it can’t mean anything good. “Ugh. Dare I ask?”

He chuckles. “Do you know what meme this whole situation reminds me of?”

Derek throws up his hands, letting them land over his face. It’s probably smart of him to avoid seeing his boyfriend get taken down by his own sister.

“Stiles, if you say, '_Right in front of my salad?' _ I will end you.”

Stiles is still laughing obnoxiously when she tackles him to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
